


How I see You

by WaywardLadyofAsgard



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blindness, Couple, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardLadyofAsgard/pseuds/WaywardLadyofAsgard
Summary: Matt and his partner have been together for a while, he decides to spice things up by making her see things pov.





	How I see You

**Author's Note:**

> Recently gotten into Daredevil tv series (yeah yeah late to the party I know), and I've been looking for some fic but most of them seem to be Matt/Foggy or Frank/Matt and they're great but I wanted some straight up Matt/Reader or OFC. So this is what I came up with, it's not very long but hope you like it.

"I want you to see how I see you when we make love." Matt says to me as a blindfold covers my eyes.

I start to laugh, "Are you serious?" I ask. Leaning up in the bed, already naked.

"Yes, I want you to experience what it's like to not be able to see but to feel everything."

I trust Matt Murdock with my life so I allow him to finish blindfolding me, I feel a bit silly at first, this is not really how we make love. We have the soft romantic and we have the hard fucking but this is something different. I can already feel my hearing heightening, I hear my own breath quicken and my heart rate pick up with the anticipation of what is coming next. I can feel Matt's doing the same as he moves close. I am completely at his mercy, not knowing where or when he will touch me. 

"Lie back." He whispers in my ear, the breath cool against my skin. The vibrations gently flowing through my body. His lips gently graze my earlobe, kissing along my jawline before finding my lips. Achingly slow he presses his lips to mine, invading bit by bit with his tongue. His stubble chafes against my face like a brush, Matt was never shaved completely close and I had become used to the sensation of his coarse hair against my skin, I barely noticed it until now when all my nerve endings where alive and drinking in all the information they could get. I reached my arms out not quite sure where he was in relation to me, I make contact with hot smooth skin, hard musles moving underneath. A light sheen of sweat has broken out across it, I feel the control he always has himself under, even in this intimate moments he does not 100% let go and holds a little back, I know why. I know that he is Daredevil, that he risks his life every night to save this city. He doesn't feel he can completely let go, he has to hold back to stop himself crossing his line when fighting. I inhale noticing my sense of smell for the first time, I can smell my own arousal, sweet but with a slight acid twang. I can smell Matt's sweat, I pick up the sandalwood from his shower gel, the musk of his aftershave and a faint salty aroma similar to my own. I scrape my nails along the skin not quite knowing what body part I am touching. Matt hisses,

"at ah naughty girl. Keep your hands to yourself just now."

I can almost feel the smile on his face as he pushes my arms up to beside my head, leaving my body exposed for him to savour. He may be blind but his eyesight is not completely gone. He can differenciate between light and dark, he can see shapes. When I asked he said it was like the world's on fire. He knows my body intimately through touch and taste, he knows where the curves swell and where I go up and down.

Matt trails his kisses down my neck, playfully nipping at my collarbone where he knows I am sensitive. I feel waves of heat rushing through my body, each wave increasing my arousal and my awareness of my own body. I can feel the hairs on my arms standing up, the goosebumps down my legs. I can even feel the heat of the flush on my chest.  His mouth sucks in my erect nipple sending shockwaves straight to my core. As he releases it he gently blows onto the wet skin, my whole body becomes alight. My breath is coming faster as his head moves down my stomach. I feel him straddle me and his erection touches me for the first time. The skin is smooth but hot and hard as steel. I raise my hips trying to encourage him to take me. I'm on edge, I need him but he is in completely in charge. I can no more more than if he had tied me to the bed. He uses his knees to push my thighs apart, pushing his arms under my knees while simultaneously pulling me closer to him. He holds for what seems like a lifetime, I whimper begging him to do it, to fuck me right now,

"Matt please...." I breath barely above a whisper. I almost hear his head tilt to the side as he concentrates on listening for sounds. His lips touch my mound and a jolt of electricity shoots up and down my spine! He moves his head down leaving little kisses on my skin as he goes, each one sends sparks flying. I can almost see that fire Matt talks about as his tongue parts my wet folds seeking the hard little bud of my clit. He hovers about it ever so close to touching but just not quite. I hear his breathing quicken as he breathes me in, his heartbeat picks up as he tentatively licks my swollen flesh. Warm fluid slowly starts to leak out of me, the sound reaches my ear and I listen to the sound of the beginnings of my own orgasm.  Matt teases and nips listening to every sound and reaction I make to his touch, frustrated I reach down and grab his head, fisting his hair with my fingers. He begins licking in earnest as I hear the blood rushing through my ears, nothing else matters but the pleasure my body is feeling. I let go of Matt's head grabbing the sheet underneath me with such force I almost rip through it with my nails. My own head twists from side to side as I reach for my peak. Matt lets go of my legs and swaps his lips for the tips of his calloused fingers, the change in pressure tips me over the edge. Fireworks explode in my eyes behind the blindfold, flashes of light fill my head as I sit nearly bolt up right screaming incoherently. 

Matt doesn't wait for my breath to return to normal as his mouth finds mine, he uses his body weight to push me back down onto the bed. He pins my arms to the bed with his hands and thrusts deep into me. I feel every inch of him inside me, my own muscles flexing and stretching to accomodate him. I feel the veins along his length, the faint pulse in his cock as he shifts his position. He pulls nearly all the way before driving home again, my hips rising to meet him thrust for thrust. His lips move again to the sensitive spot on my neck that he knows drives me wild. His shoulder pining my arms down while he grabs handful of my hair, pulling my head back to give him more access to my neck. His pace quickens as we both feel me getting close again, my muscles clench and heat spreads from core, at the exact moment my body convulses in pleasure Matt bites down on my neck sucking in my skin. I fight against his hold trying to squirm and grab him, desperate to hold onto something as I come apart. 

Matt slowly releases me, stroking my arms, kissing me gently. His arms encirlcle and he slowly rolls on his back taking me with him. As I seat myself, taking his cock deeper into me we both groan,

"My turn Murdock! I'm in charge now!" I think to myself. I will ride him and make him loose that famed control of his. Matt's hands grab my hips and he pulls me down to him, I am in complete control until he sucks my nipple into his mouth and thrust upwards into me. I grind down against him gasping and not quite believing that I want to cum yet again. I throw my head back and call Matt's name as I flood him. I fall back down and put my forehead against his, our breathing coming in fits. He moans quietly as I release his cock. I start to kiss along his jaw, tasting the sweat of his effort. Keeping the blindfold on I kiss and lick my way down his body, stopping on the many scars that crisscross his muscled chest and torso. I knew where he'd gotten each one, I had treated each one. Tracing my fingers along then, I exlicit a gasp from Matt. I remembered that each one meant how close to death he had come so many times and how lucky that they meant he came home every single time. I use my legs to push his thighs apart as he did with mine, I hear a quiet giggle from Matt as I huff with the effort. His legs are hard and strong, I cannot move him without his agreement so I bite hard on his nipple to get him to co-operate. I feel his body fight underneath mine as I push his hands under his head, echoing again what he had done to me.  Nipping and kissing each one of his abs and along his hips bones as I slide further down his body before taking each of his balls slowly into my mouth. With each one I am rewarded with a gasp or a mumbled swear word from Matt, without my eyes he sounds incredibly loud and close. Starting at the root I run my tongue up the length of his cock, it flexes involunterarily to meet my mouth. running my tongue along the slit I taste his salty pre-cum, I know he is close but I still feel him holding back. I want him to competely unfold like I do, to trust me to keep him safe.  His hips buck as I take him into my mouth. I circle his hardness with my hand fisting up and down into my mouth. He grunts as I feel him getting closer, just as he is about to tip over the edge I stop, taking my mouth from him grinning evilly into the blackness. Take him back in my mouth, stopping one more time for a second before allowing him to shoot into my mouth,

"Fuck!" I hear him growl

I roll onto my back and he pulls me to his chest, I listen to his heart beat wildly, as it slows to normal he pulls the blindfold and kisses me pulling me closer.


End file.
